


stand under my umbrella

by helsinkibaby



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 15:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15099614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Nick and Ellie's date is interrupted by rain.





	stand under my umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> For one million words June bingo "kiss in the rain"

Ellie steps out of the restaurant and stops dead. When she and Nick had arrived for dinner a couple of hours ago, there had been blue skies, dotted with faint clouds. Things had changed since they were eating though, and now the skies are dark grey with rain, already falling and bouncing off the pavement. She wrinkles her nose as she looks down at her bare legs and high heels and she knows that the walk to the car is not going to be pleasant. 

Behind her, Nick rests a hand on her hip. "That came out of nowhere." 

She turns her head to look at him, pursing her lips in a rueful smile when she meets his gaze. "I'm regretting my wardrobe choices." 

Nick looks her up at down, no doubt delighted at the excuse to do so. Not that he's ever needed one. When he's finished, he tilts his head and shrugs, his lips twitching. "That makes one of us," he tells her and she shakes her head, fighting the urge to roll her eyes with amusement. 

Ellie turns to him, gives him her best winsome smile. "Isn't this where you offer to carry me to the car?" 

Nick snorts a laugh that's hastily stifled. "With my back? Nice try, baby." Ellie shrugs in defeat, even if she'd been mostly joking. "Come on, it won't be that bad..." His eyes are dancing, a grin spreading across his face as he sings, "You can stand under my umbrella, ella, ella, Ellie, Ellie, Ellie, Ellie..." 

By the time he finishes, he's crooning, loudly, into her ear, much to the amusement of several passers-by and Ellie too. His arms are wrapped around her from behind, his chin resting on her shoulder and she can't help it, she's giggling as he sways her back and forth. It's one of her favourite things about Nick, how he knows exactly what to say and what to do to make her laugh - she's well aware she can be a little too uptight sometimes. But with Nick, it's easy to laugh, to smile, in a way it had never really been with Jake, or even with Qasim, who was so reserved in public, no matter how affectionate he could be in private. Nick, on the other hand, is content to let the whole world know just how much he adores her, in public, in private, every chance he gets. Except when they're at work, of course - a healthy dose of Gibbs fear from both of them stops that. 

"You don't have an umbrella," she points out, but when has a little thing like logic ever stopped Nick?

"So I'll improvise," he says and the next thing she knows, he's tugging off his jacket, holding it up over both their heads in a makeshift shelter. "Ready to run?" He stops, looks down again. "In those heels, forget it, what was I thinking?" 

She presses herself against his side, smiles up at him. He looks ridiculous standing there like that and she knows she probably looks the same way grinning up at him but she doesn’t care. He makes her happy and she knows enough to know what a big deal that is. "My hero," she says and he grins too. 

"Always," he says, leaning down to kiss her as the rain falls down around them.


End file.
